hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Greyback
'Ronald Greyback 'is a main character who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and is a member of the Military Base. A former priest, Ronald is the peacekeeper within the group, and becomes a father figure of sorts to Tyler Horvath. Personality Being a former priest and a man of peace, Ronald is shown to be a kind, honest, and understanding man towards many. He holds no prejudice against people of different religion, and encourages people to find their own religion. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Ronald's life before the outbreak except that he was a priest. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Ronald joined the Military Base and survived the attack by the Revivalists. Season 3 A Harsh Reminder Ronald first appears when he goes to meet Tyler, and talks about Cindy Henninger and her harshness, and understands her upbringing. Tyler, upon learning about Ronald's former priest life, asks how to confess, and Ronald happily teaches him. The Games Begin Over the course of a few days, Ronald is shown to have become a father figure of sorts to Tyler, and encourages him to find a religion. In return, Tyler calls him father Ronald. During a game of catch, Ronald reassures Tyler that he doesn't have to forgive his parents for abandoning him. The Madness Within Ronald appears panicked for the first time when Tyler goes missing and Benji Odans is suspected of kidnapping him. Ronald, along with Cindy, Elroy, Aiko, Jenny, Terrance, Noah, Heath, Kaitlyn, and Sasha, go on a trip to find Tyler, and eventually helps bring an injured Benji back to the base. Later, Ronald joins in the festivities, but is eventually led away by Seth, who was able to sneak into the base and has his throat slit and an "I" carved into his chest. Eventually, he is crucified and turns, and is put down off-screen. His body is later buried. Death Killed by * Seth ''(Alive) * A member of the Military Base (Undead) During the festivities, Seth, disguised as a prisoner, is able to lure him away and slit his throat and carve an "I" into his chest, then crucify him and let him turn. Ronald is eventually put down off-screen by a member of the Military Base. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties. Relationships Tyler Horvath Tyler and Ronald, for the brief time they knew each other, developed a close, father-son like bond, with Tyler looking at Ronald as a father figure of sorts and even calling him Father Ronald out of respect. Ronald is shown to deeply care for Tyler back, calling him his son. Notably, the only time Ronald is not seen calm is when Tyler is revealed to have been captured, and also accompanies the others on the trip to find Tyler, showing he deeply cares for Tyler. When Ronald is killed by Seth, Tyler is devastated over his death. Cindy Henninger While not seen interacting much, it is shown that out of all the males at the base, Cindy treats him the best, as he understands her pre-apocalypse life. When Ronald is killed by Seth, Cindy is greatly saddened at his death, showing she cared for him. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** A Harsh Reminder ** The Games Begin ** The Madness Within Trivia * Ronald is the only priest encountered in the entire series. Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Military Base Category:Season 3